


Thestrals

by niqaeli



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqaeli/pseuds/niqaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, odd snippet about thestrals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thestrals

There are things that even wizardry cannot ken, things as strange to witches as magic is to muggles.

Among them are the creatures who walk from one what-if to another--the world walkers. Some are human-shaped, some mostly so. A few are truly strange. Some visible to all, some just to muggles, others visible only to those who have seen, and some are not at all.

All of them are hungry (blurring the lines between worlds is costly). Most of them are cursed; who else would bother?

The black winged horses search for death, to feed their pure white god-cousins.


End file.
